


A Bed Time

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is always a man with a plan. Sleeping with you? No problem. He’s got it all figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed Time

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : Ok but what about sans trying to big spoon reader and getting sorta upset cuz reader is like, this 6ft beauty and he's honestly having a bit of trouble

If someone ever told Sans that he would’ve been in a relationship, let alone one with a human, he would’ve laughed in their face.

Now the joke was on him.

Being with you had been the breath of fresh air that he didn’t know he wanted. Completely trusting and putting his faith in someone really did take the edge off. He didn’t think it was possible that someone would’ve stuck around long enough for him to develop feelings for them, and it just so happened that said girl also had a thing for him.

He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve something this good. He wondered if maybe this was all part of a long dream he’d awaken from and find himself back in Snowdin. Because with every day that passed, he learned to hate himself less and discover a very soft and squishy spot for a human that managed to put up with his bad puns and otherwise terrifying appearance.

Sans appreciated that you were patient with him. After an entire year of dating, he’d finally come around to the idea of sleeping in the same bed with you. He’d been a little…reluctant because he wasn’t used to touch and being so close with another person. Especially not for such an extended period of time, and definitely not when he was at his most vulnerable. He knew that it took a hell of a lot of guts for you to pose the question, considering you had similar issues, but it still took him a little while to finally agree.

Now he had a little bit of a problem on his hands.

While his bed was sized perfectly for him and his short stature, you were, uh…not as compact as he was.

In the realm of humans, you were pretty average-sized. To him, you were a giantess. It was pretty ridiculous at first, realizing that he was so ridiculously attracted to someone with a body the complete opposite of his. He was stocky. Small. Hard. All bones. You were definitely none of those. And he loved that, damn he did, but now he wasn’t sure how to proceed with something that should’ve been so simple.

**barium beryllium** : Hey, Sansy! We still on for tomorrow?

**Sansy** : heh, yeah. about that

**Sansy** : looks like we can’t…fit together at my place

**Sansy** : can we do it at your apartment instead?

**barium beryllium** : Yeah, sure! Saves me some gas.

He _really_ lucked out when it came to love.

You’d said it was going to be purely spending the night and nothing more, which he was grateful for. He wasn’t sure if he could take things going any further. Oh, he _definitely_ wanted to try some things out with you. But you both needed to take it slow. Nice and easy. Because now that all of the awkward dancing around each other was finally over, you had all the time in the world to make it through.

Sans did things to prepare himself for the night with you. He practiced sleeping on one side of the bed. Usually he sprawled out on his mattress and rolled over everywhere, but that wasn’t going to fly with another body around. He had to learn not to wrap himself in a comfortable, warm burrito of blankets because he was sure you’d need some during the course of the night. And he definitely didn’t think that you wanted trash in the bed, like old wrappers and receipts, so he had to brush all of them onto the floor.

Compromise. That was what relationships entailed, right?

But probably the biggest thing that he was actually looking forward to was skin to bone contact.

Whew. Thinking about it kind of got him a little flustered. Thin pajamas. A single blanket. One giant mattress with the both of you. Being able to feel all up on your curves, hands on your stomach and arms and back and…

He clutched the pillow tight.

Huh. Oh. Oh! Yeah, he’d forgotten about this possibility. He usually slept with a pillow that he could hold to his chest and wrap his body around tight. He hadn’t even thought about what it would be like with you.

Warm, probably. Really warm. He could bury his face in your hair. Wrap his arms around your stomach and squish it. That was his favorite. He could press up against your back and fill every empty space between you, basking in the intimacy.

He was looking forward to this after all. With a few more moments of getting comfortable, Sans drifted off.

The entire day he found himself in a dreamy haze. He’d gotten knocked at work for not paying much attention, but it was kind of hard when he was looking forward to tonight. He’d been texting you nonstop, making sure you were ready, trying to amp himself up to actually go through with it. He wanted to do it, but he didn’t want to seem overeager and risk making you uncomfortable.

When his shift finally ended, Sans rushed home to pack up his things. He really wasn’t expecting much, but it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared. Making sure he had his phone and his charger, as he was wary of emergencies surrounding Papyrus and Undyne. The both of them could get into a lot of trouble if she persuaded him to start it. Oh well.

He texted you a quick message to let you know he was heading over, barely able to stifle the grin on his face when he headed down the street.

Your apartment really wasn’t that far away, and it was worth the wait while he took careful steps to go over things in his head. He had to play it cool. Be respectful and mindful. But damn if he didn’t just want to jump into your bed as soon as he got there and cuddle up a storm.

With his fist posed on the door, he rapped his knuckles against it and waited for your response.

“C’mon in!”

Sweet relief from the heat outside. He walked right into the central air and shuddered at the difference in temperature, shedding his overnight bag onto the floor. Heading straight for you. Crooking his finger with a grin as he pointed to his mouth.

You took the hint and met him halfway. Bending over fully so you could angle his chin upwards, the both of you coming together in a soft kiss. It was enough to make his head spin. Damn. He never really understood stuff like this before he caught feelings for you, but now he saw the appeal and relished it. It was wet and warm and tasted nice enough that it put stars in his eyesockets, fingers gripping you tight so you wouldn’t leave just yet.

“uh. wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.” You laughed breathlessly and he felt his SOUL surge with adoration. “That’s a hell of a greeting.”

“what can i say? gotta make up for lost time somehow.”

Sans hopped up on the couch while you went to the kitchen to bring out the snacks you’d been preparing for his arrival. He really wasn’t even all that hungry, but the thought of them being made with Love for him was enough to gobble them all up.

Being in a relationship with you had been full of trial and error, but stuff like this made it so damn worth it. He could talk about what bothered him and things that happened at work, trusting you enough that you would listen without judgment. You laughed at his jokes and scolded him when he made too far of a reach, encouraging his shared emotions and never making him feel like he should’ve just kept his mouth shut in the first place.

“…so I guess they open at around twelve?”

He faltered. Oh. You’d said that you wanted to check out this new monster shop that was run by some of the nocturnal people from Underground, but he didn’t think you’d want to do it today. If the both of you were going to be out that late, then you wouldn’t come home until at least three. That was another twelve whole hours of waiting to sleep with you.

“heh. ok. if that’s what you want.”

He wouldn’t sit there and shit all over your idea. He knew you’d been looking forward to this for months. And the fact that you wanted to bring him along spoke volumes about how much you cherished him. You were so unafraid to be with him in public despite the risks it carried sometimes. You wanted other people to know you were together and could do domestic things just like everyone else. So why did he feel so disappointed?

“I mean, if you don’t want to…”

“nah, i’m game.”

You squinted at him. “You don’t look very enthusiastic.”

“you kiddin’ me? look at this grin. can hardly contain my excitement.”

A little bit of a huff, then: “Sans. Please, if it’s not something you want to do, we can always postpone it. I just thought it would be nice. We could check out all of the neat trinkets and get Papyrus something for his birthday.”

Ouch. Right in the SOUL. You were too good for him.

“sorry, just…”

“What?”

“kinda wanted to stay in. with you.” He coughed. “i mean. y'know. we got the whole place to ourselves. alone? your room?”

“I know. You want to spend the night. And you will.” You chewed your lower lip thoughtfully. “But you know…midnight is pretty late. We’re both tired from work. And I don’t know if I’ll have the energy to stay up any longer.”

“wait, babe–”

“So let’s go take a nap. Right now.”

His pupils shifted into hearts as he gaped at you. You. Were. A. Genius. How did he ever doubt you? He could barely hide the deep chuckles that resounded from his chest, wondering just how he managed to snag up a girl that could make him feel this way. Kind, thoughtful, sexy as hell. He got the whole package.

“I’m guessing you wanna do that, because you’ve got heart eyes again.”

He snorted and stood up, offering his hand to you. “do not.”

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” You took it and stood, leading him down the dark hallway to your room. “C’mon, Sansy. Let’s get you your fix.”

Yeah, your bed was a lot nicer than his. When he and his brother lived Underground, Sans gave him the bigger room and furniture that would fit his stature. He was content with a stained mattress on the floor, but eventually Papyrus made him get something a little cleaner and appropriate for their house. This was just right for him to bounce on and stretch his entire body out. How did you even need this much room?

He sat on the edge, fumbling with his shoes, trying to kick them off, when you came out of the bathroom in a long shirt and panties.

Wow.

He raked his eyes over your ankles, up to your calves, then to the thick thighs on full display. Drinking it all in. His fingers twitching when he realized it was all for him to touch and feel. You’d taken your bra off, judging by the way you slouched and your breasts dipped just a little further than they would’ve if they were pushed up by padding and underwire.

You didn’t take any time in putting both hands on his chest, pinning him down, and climbing on top of him to pepper him with feverish kisses.

Hmm. Yeah. That was nice. He slipped his hand around to your backside, running his fingertips along the soft skin and squeezing it tight. He was so interested in the way you felt that he hadn’t even gotten a chance to put his practiced moves to good use.

You only kissed for a little while longer before laughing and propping yourself up on your elbow, peering down at him. “As much as I’d love to do this, we should really get some sleep.”

“uh. yeah. definitely.” He swallowed thickly. “you uh, have a preference for which side of the bed you want?”

“Nope. Your pick. Might as well set the standard, since I think I’ll be having you over a lot more.”

He went with the left side and you followed suit, cuddling into the blankets and slipping in next to him. There was so much of you. Long limbs and a healthy weight that settled in everywhere. You were so full. He never thought he could be attracted to something so alien from his own body.

When everything was said and done, the both of you faced each other and stared. Awkwardly.

“uh. what’re you doin’ there, babe?”

“What are _you_ doing?”

“gonna…hold you?”

“Okay. Do it.”

“no. turn around.”

“Umm?”

“what?”

“I don’t…think that’s a good idea, Sans.”

His face fell. “whaddya mean?”

“Mm. I’m…well…and you’re…”

“…”

“You know what? Sure. Sorry. I just…I guess I’m just nervous. Haven’t done this with anyone before.”

He liked the sound of that. He’d already known it, but it still made him feel a little better. You shifted and turned your back to him, waiting for him to get on with it.

Sans prepared himself. Moved in close. Stretched his arms out for the kill.

Uh. Wait. That wasn’t gonna work.

He tried to lift his leg up to curl around your hips. But they sat way too high and his weren’t even close to being long enough to do it. Maybe if he put his own at an angle where he could? No, it gave his bones a cramp and he gave up. You didn’t say a single word, just sort of holding your breath while he struggled to make this happen.

Okay, so…this was a lot harder than he thought. Being this close, he didn’t realize how much more difficult it was going to be. The height difference was much more obvious. He gritted his teeth in frustration but kept his strained smile still in place, reaching over your waist and trying to drape his arm around your stomach.

That…wasn’t going to fly either. What the hell? He sat up and tried to move in closer, but there was no way he could maneuver that would benefit him. He couldn’t even get his arms fully around you to cage you in.

“Um…Sans?”

“uh, just give me a second here, babe. could you, uh…maybe…”

He trailed off, at a loss for words. He didn’t even have an alternative. When he did this with his pillow, it went along so smoothly. But the thing was the same size as he was, and he was able to shape and mold it as he pleased. He couldn’t do that with you, and he wasn’t even entertaining the idea. But knowing that he had no way of spooning you like he wanted was kind of upsetting him.

Why did he even care? He should’ve known that the height and body size difference would’ve been a factor, but he was so excited it didn’t cross his mind.

You sat up and turned around to gaze at him. He looked so lost. Downtrodden. He laughed nervously and tried to hide his concerns, but you knew him well enough not to believe that Cheshire smile.

“Here, lie down on your back and spread your arm out.”

He did as you asked, embarrassed beyond belief. Why did he have to be so damn small? He knew it didn’t bother you, but most human girls dated people that were taller for a reason. He always lagged behind you when walking around because your legs were so much longer. He had to have his brother tailor new clothes you bought him, which he knew was a pain. He needed help sometimes when trying to get into your car and he could never pick you up and cart you around like his brother could.

He wondered if maybe this was too much. If you needed someone…more like you.

He’d never saw his body as a nuisance before. He was comfortable in who he was and what he looked like, mostly because he didn’t care much about what other people thought about him. But when he started dating you, that changed. It wasn’t as if he was trying to impress you – that wasn’t the right word. He was…more conscious of the fact that he had to put a little more effort into taking care of himself.

This, though? He had inconveniences from time to time, sure. But never at a point where he felt helpless and even…embarrassed. He wouldn’t trade your body for the world, but that was because he didn’t see anything wrong with it in the first place. This world was catered so much more to you and he hadn’t noticed that until things like this reared its ugly head.

He blinked in surprise when you turned toward him and cuddled up to him instead. He, uh…hadn’t considered this? Staring up at the ceiling while you buried yourself in him, hand resting on his chest with a contented sigh leaving your lips. With this, he could definitely hold you close and not worry about discomfort. And judging by the way you shuddered and curled your body up, you were content to trade as much warmth with him as possible.

“Better?”

“yep.”

He tried to keep himself together, but his grin came back full force. He was floating. He was doing this with you. Both of you together in one bed, sleeping together. Ready to drift off and not worry about the chaos happening in the city outside your window. Just the gentle, slow breaths of the woman he loved. You trusted him enough to give everything you had. Letting your guard down and giving him what he wanted, compromising in a way where he still could give you the attention and affection you deserved.

“you, uh, feelin’ ok? need me to scoot over?”

“Nn.”

You were already falling asleep. Maybe it was the gentle whir of the fan that circulated the air in the room just outside the window. Maybe it was the white noise of the machine you had in the room, gentle static to help you fall asleep. Maybe it was the fact that you were just plain exhausted from work.

Whatever the case, Sans didn’t find it hard to drift off either.

He roused from his dreams when he felt you shift, curling his grip on you tighter so you didn’t even think about leaving. Through the hours that passed, the covers had gotten in disarray and the pillows fell off the side of the bed. He’d somehow kicked the curtains open so a sliver of light hung in his face, while there was a puddle of drool on his shirt from where you’d been resting. It wasn’t enough that it made him uncomfortable, but it did make him laugh.

“hey, babe. up n’ at ‘em.”

You made some indistinguishable noise that sent a jolt through him. Oh, no. Too Cute.

“Sans…”

“yep. i’m here.”

You blinked at him blearily and rubbed your finger along your chin. “Oh my god, did I…drool on you???”

“heh, a little.”

“Ugh, that’s so gross. I’m sorry.” You tried to get away from him to make yourself more presentable, but he wasn’t having it.

“ain’t goin’ nowhere yet.”

“We’re gonna be late.”

“nope.”

“Saaaaaans!!!”

“nice try. now that i gotcha, no goin’ back.”

You basked in each other’s company for another ten minutes before you insisted that you both get out of bed. His head swam and he struggled to make sense of the world, body unbearably hot and his bones sensitive as hell. Every short breath took a toll out of him because he was so distracted by your skin tightening and releasing, the small sounds you made as you stretched and sighed. He watched you from the corner of his eye and felt beads of sweat run down his temple, a blush rippling across his features as he realized just how flustered he really was.

It was strange, leaving the house while it was pitch black outside and the night owls were in full swing. Lights downtown that burst with neon signs, paths littered with people who had nowhere else to be. You both walked along at your own pace, holding hands, talking about whatever strange dreams you had in your short time together.

He accompanied you into the shop. You were tall enough so you didn’t need his help in reaching things on the higher shelves, but you’d dressed up in a skirt and wanted something far below you without squatting to grab it.

“Can you grab that can for me? The one on the bottom shelf?”

“this one?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“here ya go.”

Teamwork. It was a minor thing, but it still helped him realize that his worries and anxieties were baseless. You didn’t need his help when encountering things at your size, but what about other things? Like if you dropped something and it rolled under the couch and your hands were too big to squeeze in the crack? Or you strained your back when bending down searching for something in the pantry? If you couldn’t poke your head into the dryer to grab that last sock that always stuck to the back of the machine?

He chuckled. Those were minor fixes, but he could still be there. And hell, if they could make it so that he could work his way around the bed issue and be the one you snuggled up to, he felt like you could solve anything together.

“I’m going to make us something to eat, then I’m going back to sleep. What about you?”

Sans lifted his head from resting it on his hand and winked. “you _bed-er_ not even think of headin’ off without me.”

You’d laughed just long enough to know it was genuine.

Yeah. This could definitely work after all.

**Author's Note:**

>  **please comment**! it totally makes my day and pushes me to write!
> 
> care to **[donate](http://www.ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)?**


End file.
